


What Can I Do For You?

by Lineskar21



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 07:13:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15286449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lineskar21/pseuds/Lineskar21
Summary: What can this circus performer do for you?Set during Episode 26





	What Can I Do For You?

**Author's Note:**

> Nerd's first smut. be gentle pls we are all sad.

_What can this circus performer do for you?_

 

Molly’s breath is hot against Caleb’s neck, the soft, half-panting, half-chuckling noises loud enough to drown out the world.

The thought of the night before occurs to Caleb in the midst of it, and he almost laughs, just a harder breath that has Molly’s hand stilling.

“Caleb?” He asks, and the confidence takes a back seat, “Y’alright?”

Caleb groan and jerks his hips as response, and for all that Molly gives a throaty chuckle, his hand stays horribly still.

“Words, my darling, are _unfortunately_ a prerequisite for this kind of fun.” Molly says, voice soft by Caleb’s ear.

“Mollymauk,” Caleb tries to growl, it comes out far more like a pant, “ _Please_.”

“That’s what I like to hear.” Molly’s teeth graze, soft and dangerous, across the shell of Caleb’s ear as he resumes, slow, painfully slow strokes.

Caleb resists, with difficulty, the urge to thrust into his fist, the pace here set by Mollymauk, he cannot dare to question.

Molly’s hips jerk minutely, Caleb feels him press a little harder into his own side, the pressure tells him that Molly is enjoying this as much as Caleb is, may even be suffering more than Caleb is. At least, Caleb reasons, at least _he_ is getting some physical attention.

“Your mind is _wandering_ , Caleb.” Molly hisses, twists as he jerks and Caleb turns to muffle his answering moan by kissing Molly.

It seems to be unexpected, and shockingly sweet for the situation, there’s no desperation behind it. Closed mouth, and Caleb draws back as his moan dies, Molly’s hand stutters on his cock and though he keeps moving, after a second, Caleb grows concerned.

“Mollymauk?”

“Do that again.” Molly’s voice, the tone, the _texture_ of the sound, it does something to Caleb.

He presses in again, another short, soft, warm kiss. And another, and another, until they’re matching the pace of a kiss to each stroke, and Caleb’s brain becomes pleasantly fuzzy and warm as he crests, higher.

It takes a lot of self control to keep his back pressed silently to the tree, he needs to stay quiet, their companions are sleeping close by.

“Close?” Molly says, softly, a gentle question pressed almost straight into Caleb’s lips and Caleb whines. High, needy, but quiet.

“ _Ja_ , very.”

Molly chuckles and kisses him again, harder this time, and doesn’t pull away like the last few times. He smiles against Caleb’s mouth and gently, very gently, pulls Caleb’s bottom lip and runs the points of his teeth over the sensitive skin.

Caleb comes with a soft, whining grunt, spilling into Molly’s hand and swearing into his mouth in quiet Zemnian, he feels his legs shake with the sudden force of it.

Molly’s strokes slow, but don’t completely stop, wringing Caleb for all that he’s got, he lets Caleb turn and press his face into the crook of Molly’s neck, one arm pulls up around Molly’s shoulders.

Caleb’s legs damn near give out under him, Molly shifts, quickly, cum-covered hand pulled wide and clean hand slipped around Caleb’s waist.

“Ah,” Caleb pants breathily, presses harder to Molly’s neck, “That- you- thank you. Thank you, Mollymauk.”

“Hey, Caleb?” Molly’s tone is low and mischievous and hits Caleb in all the right-wrong places at once.

Caleb looks up from his neck. Molly takes care to ensure that Caleb’s eyes are on him as he lifts his hand from its place dripping messily away from his body, pulls it in and up and _licks_. One broad, clean swipe across his palm, intended as teasing, and Caleb watches Molly hum and bristle with something like happiness.

Molly licks, again, keeps going, the same way that Caleb has seen him lick when he spills honey over his fingers.

There’s something entrancing in watching him work, forked tongue darting and swiping between his own purple fingers, and if he wasn’t already limp against Molly, Caleb would find himself rising to attention again. It’s a sight locked away for the future, certainly, and when Molly is finished, he wipes his own spit on his shirt.

“We should do this again sometime.” He purrs, winds closer, as though he’s going to guide Caleb back to the others. Caleb tucks himself back into his pants and makes a noise of protest.

“Molly, you- you did not-”  
“I have perfectly capable hands of my own, Caleb.” Molly draws the wizard closer to his side.

He’s _almost_ shocked when Caleb turns and takes his cheek gently, cups it in one hand and presses a sweet kiss to his lips.

He is _definitely_ shocked when, in response to Molly’s enthusiastic pressure, Caleb runs his tongue gently across Molly’s lip and deepens it, from zero to _hot_ in the span of seconds.

Molly barely notices Caleb’s hand slip from his cheek to loop around his neck, fastening his hands together at the back of Molly’s head pressing, probing ever deeper just for the sweet lavender taste of _Molly_.

He barely notices Caleb twisting them with renewed strength, pressing Molly’s back to the rough bark and swallowing the whining moan it pulls from him, eagerly, fingers smoothing through the hair at the back of his head.

“Your plan-?” Molly heaves between kisses, and Caleb’s grin is wicked with an edge of nervous as he sinks, slowly, down, kissing a trail to Molly’s chest and over his clothes when he reaches the trough of the v-neck.

“Oh.” Molly says softly as Caleb presses a feather-light kiss to his pants, over his cock, and forces him to still carefully. “That’s your plan.”

“If that is okay?” Caleb looks up to him, all big blue eyes and worry and swollen lips and Molly finds himself biting his own lip. He threads, carefully, a hand through Caleb’s hair.

“ _Gods_ , yes, please. _Please_ , Caleb.”

Caleb’s shaking hands move to work on undoing Molly’s laces, a careful and precise task that has Molly muffling soft groans each time Caleb’s knuckles brush the fabric even lightly.

Caleb takes care to go slow as he frees Molly’s cock from the constraints of his pants, humming contentedly and running his fingers lightly along the ridges on the underside. Molly groans, softly, at that, makes Caleb smile a little.

“You should learn patience, Mollymauk.” he says, his breath against the tip of Molly’s dick is driving the tiefling _wild_ , “There will be time for fast and dirty later. We should- should take our time, this evening.”  
Molly sighs and strokes down the back of Caleb’s head.

“I know.” He murmurs, “I just can’t wait to see how hot your mouth is.”

Caleb’s smile stretches to be noticable, and carefully, lightly, he licks once at the underside of the head. Molly claps a hand to his mouth to muffle the groan, Caleb presses a hand to his hip to stop him from thrusting into his mouth.

“Patience.” Caleb chides, and goes back to work. He licks a stripe from the base, this time, takes his time documenting the way each ridge feels on the flat of his tongue.

Molly keeps his hand pressed to his mouth, every little movement from Caleb feels… amplified. And when he gives a gentle stroke, barely and pressure at all, it’s only the hand on Molly’s hip that stops him sinking to his knees.

It’s unusual, Molly thinks, that all he wants to do is kiss Caleb, even when those lips are being put to use sealing around the head of his cock.

Ah, well. They have all night. They have time.

Caleb sinks, inches fractionally lower at an agonisingly slow pace, and Molly can’t look down because Caleb’s beautiful blue eyes are trained to lock on his own. That sight alone, he thinks, could make him come.

Instead, he gives a soft groan, a single word, _“Please_.” and Caleb hums, softly, around him.

And speeds up, just a little, just _enough_ , pads of his fingers feather-light as they join his mouth and Molly’s hand in his hair clenches.

“ _Close_.” comes out as a hiss, and Caleb hums again.

Molly doesn’t look down. Caleb taps for his attention.

Finally, Molly shifts his gaze to meet Caleb’s eyes and watch with rapt attention as Caleb slides Molly deeper, deeper, into his throat, and swallows around him.

Well, shit. How is Molly supposed to resist that?

He bites hard on his hand to keep himself from crying out as he comes and Caleb- beautiful, incredible Caleb, somehow manages to swallow down the mess of it and comes away with just a gentle _pop_.

Molly’s knees buckle under him when Caleb takes his hand from his hip, he sinks down onto them, head tilted back to the tree, and Caleb helpfully tucks his cock back into his pants and works on the the laces.

When Molly’s mind stops fuzzing, he slumps forwards, into Caleb’s waiting arms and sighs.

“The perfect gentleman.” Molly says, and Caleb smiles,

“I try.”

“We should go to sleep. We’ve got a _day_ ahead of us.” and there’s a hint of a light laugh that makes Caleb’s heart jump in his chest.

Together, they haul themselves to their feet and stumble, giggling, back to the bedrolls sheltered on the other side by the bushes, slip in alongside one another and curl their fingers together in the middle.

“Caleb?” Molly asks gently, and Caleb’s eyes flicker open.

“Yes?”

“Would you kiss me again?”

Caleb obliges, stretches the short gap and presses his lips to Molly’s.

“You should go to sleep, Molly.” He says, laughs a little, when he pulls away, “We will have time for this tomorrow.”

Molly sighs, relents,

“Goodnight, darling.”

“Goodnight.”


End file.
